1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle communication system including an in-vehicle apparatus mounted to a vehicle and a portable device capable of being carried by a passenger. The in-vehicle apparatus and the portable device are communicable with each other. The portable device is further communicable with a center apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an in-vehicle apparatus mounted to a vehicle and configured to connect a communication link with a center apparatus to receive and output data (e.g., content) distributed from the center apparatus.
Patent Document 1: JP-2006-154969A corresponding to US/20060212177A
The inventor of the present application has found out the followings. When the vehicle is within a communication service area (in which the in-vehicle apparatus can communicate with the center apparatus) and within a strong radio signal receivable environment, the in-vehicle apparatus can receive and output the data distributed from the center apparatus. In contrast, when the vehicle is outside the communication service area or when the vehicle is within a poor radio signal environment, the in-vehicle apparatus cannot receive and output the data distributed from the center apparatus. A problem in this case is that a passenger of the vehicle cannot enjoy his or her desired service.